Broken Mirrors
by procellous
Summary: Take six rogue vigilantes, one invasion, a team that isn't sure what's going on, and secrets galore. Mix well and let settle. Then step back and watch the explosion. Sequel to The Forgotten, but can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

The Reach Ship  
2015

* * *

"Well, Scientist? What are our results?" The Ambassador asked.

"So far, we have…inconclusive data. This one, for instance," The Scientist said, gesturing to an unconscious blonde girl in one of the pods, "She has yielded no results."

"Well, we should just eliminate her, shouldn't we?"

Then the girl raised her head, blue eyes snapping open, before she blurred out of vision and materialized in front of the two.

"Hello, my name is Blur. And you just messed with the wrong planet," she said, then drew a spike from a pocket of her jacket. The Scientist started to call for help, but the girl just tsk'ed and stabbed her in the temple and she crumpled, then Blur turned to The Ambassador and smirked.

"Oh, I didn't kill your girlfriend, don't worry. Well, probably. Don't know too much about how you idiots are put together. Oh well, I suppose I should find out." She whacked The Ambassador in the back of his head and lowered him to the ground.

"Well, that was fun. Blur to Echo," she tapped her comm. unit, "I'm free. Ready when you are."

"We're ready. You know what to do."

"Amen to that, Echo. Time to play." She grabbed her domino mask from one the deep pockets of her jacket, slipping it on and emptying the pockets of the two unconscious aliens, then zipping over to the pods and unlocking them, grabbing the victims and pulling them to the doorway where Valkyrie would get them the rest of the way out.

"Victims are ready for pick-up, our two baddies are still down for the count, and I haven't even broken a sweat. I'd call that a good night. Let's blow this place up."

"I've wanted an explosion of this size for _ages_," Maria said over the comm. link, eagerness audible in her usually emotionless voice.

"The bombs are ready for your signal," Angel reported. Blur zipped to Valkyrie's side, grabbing the last kid and getting them all to their ship/headquarters, nodding to Angel and Maria as they entered, flipping her index finger up at Blink in the cockpit. Angel pressed a button as they lifted off and for a second, everything was silent.

Then the Reach ship exploded.

"SUCCESS!" Anonymous cheered.

* * *

**And thus begins the long-awaited sequel to "The Forgotten." Sorry it's so short, but this _is_ only the prologue.**

**Note to any new readers, (if I have any), or old readers who just want a recap: You don't need to read the first story, but it is recommended. If you don't have time, though, here's the recap: there is a team of six girls who call themselves Anonymous. They raise hell all over the world and bust up human trafficking, child pornography, forced prostitution, etc. They've also attempted to murder the S1 Young Justice team in front of their mentors as revenge for letting the world go to hell. Anonymous includes Blur, who has superspeed, Echo, who is the only surviving prototype of a Cadmus experiment to create supersoldiers, Angel, who has wings, a mace, and a good amount of chemistry knowledge, Valkyrie, who can catch one of Superboy's punches and push him across the room, Maria, who has throwing stars and some of them are poisoned, and Blink, who is a Lord of Chaos and loves creating illusions, and…that's it. **

**Dedicated to xoQuxxnbeexo, Beachlover470, and Brightpath2, who demanded this.**


	2. The Hunt

**So, unlike The Forgotten, this doesn't really have a plot, just Anon being awesome and messing up the Reach.**

**This one happens when the team is captured by the Reach, except instead of the Runaways saving them, Anon does. AKA, The Hunt, only with Anon.  
**

* * *

"Nightwing, we can't reach any of the team except for you. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, GRAYSON!" Blur screamed over the comms. unit.

"The Reach captured them, Blue's a traitor, they're on Warworld. Why do _you_ care?" Nightwing said, too angry at the Reach to get mad at Blur for using his real name.

"Because we're the only ones allowed to kidnap you guys," Echo said, quietly.

"Wait, what?"

Static answered him. Then there was a streak in the night sky, heading towards Warworld.

* * *

"Look how far we've come. From trying to kill them to saving their necks," Maria observed.

"We're only doing this because they're our kidnapping victims. Not because we've actually begun to care about them or anything. Clear?" Valkyrie said.

"Crystal. Kidnap our team, will they," Blink muttered.

* * *

"Stasis pods. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. How're we gonna get them out of this?" Angel asked as she inspected the chambers holding the team.

"Well, it better be quick, 'cuz we got guards coming. Guards and Black Beetle. Oh, we are _so_ dead," Echo said from her position by the door.

"We're only dead if they get close enough to us to hit us," Blur replied.

"Then let's light 'em up!" Echo laughed, pulling a handgun out of her shoulder holster. Valkyrie opted to simply draw her sword and grin.

As the two attacked the guards, Blur, Maria and Angel inspected the stasis pods.

"So, on a scale of one to the Joker with a crowbar, how bad is this?" Blur asked Angel.

"I can get them out, but it'll be risky. If we get them out, it'll trip the security."

"We can . . . take the . . . security," Echo panted as she limped over. One leg was bleeding, but otherwise she was fine. Valkyrie had a good bit of blood on her as well, but no obvious wounds. The guards were on the floor, dead, and Black Beetle was unconscious and bleeding from gunshot wounds and several large gashes.

"She has a point. Trip the security, and we'll get them to the ship and back on Earth."

"Okay then," Angel said, then stood up and swung her mace at the console. It smashed and the stasis pods opened. The heroes that were being kept in there tumbled out, some confused and dazed, others unconscious.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Superboy growled.

"Other than saving your skin, we're kicking Reach butt. You might have noticed the bodies." Echo snarked.

"Ah. Noted," Beast Boy chirped.

"Why rescue us, though? You hate us. Aren't you glad that the Reach got us out of the way?" Robin asked, glaring at them.

"Simple. We don't want the world to be destroyed or enslaved or whatever. Also, now Wing-Nut owes us a favor. And we hate the Reach more than we hate you," Blur explained.

"Enemy of my enemy?"

"For now. We save the world, kick the Reach out, and then it's business as usual."

"I can work with that."

"Right, well, hate to break up the touching family reunion, but we've got guards coming and we should really get back to Serenity," Angel interrupted.

"Serenity?" Wonder Girl asked, clearly confused.

"Our ship. She'll take us back to Earth, which is exactly where we should be going. Seriously, the guards are on their way."

"Why are we sitting around talking while there are guards on the way? We can have this conversation later. Let's go, guys!" Valkyrie commanded.

* * *

Once everyone was aboard Serenity, the ship lifted off, despite the guards shooting at it. One of the bullets got in a lucky shot, and a piece from the front of the ship flew past the window.

"Was that the primary buffer panel?" Angel said from the cockpit.

"It certainly resembled the -" Blur began.

"Did the primary buffer panel just get shot off of my ship?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well, our landing is about to get really interesting," Angel said as the ship lurched to one side.

"Define interesting!"

"Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?" the Thanagarian deadpanned.

"Just get us on the ground!"

"That part's definitely happening."

Angel managed to somehow get the ship into Blüdhaven's airspace and down to an only slightly bumpy landing.

"Well, you know what they say about landings - if you can walk away from it, it's a good landing. If you can reuse the ship, it's a great landing," Angel muttered as she left the cockpit.

"Recognized: Nightwing, B-zero-one," a computerized voice said from the shadows as the conscious members of the team climbed out of the spaceship.

The acrobat had barely materialized before he grabbed Robin and pulled him into a hug.

"You're alive," he breathed as he held the younger boy, "You're alive."

Anonymous glanced at each other, thinking about the other Robin who was alive – alive, and recovering in one of their hideouts.

They couldn't tell – not yet. Jason wasn't ready for the world to know about him.

* * *

**So, in this universe, Jason, after the events of B:UTRH, was found by Anonymous and was taken in. He's recovering from the explosion at the end in one of their hideouts, and will be revealed…someday.**

**Fun fact: I originally wrote this to have Jason in it as the Red Hood. *evil grin*  
**


	3. Under The Red Hood I

_It's simple. There is good, and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes, and those who stop them. The line between them is clear. Or at least, it's supposed to be._

* * *

It was a simple mission: Find out who was causing the uproar among the drug dealers. A simple recon mission, observe and report.

So, of course, it wasn't that simple.

* * *

Robin, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl were sent in to "observe and report _only,_ do not, under _any _circumstances, engage – unless civilians are getting hurt, I don't care if you can take whoever's doing this, I don't want you coming back hurt, we have an invasion to deal with and we need everyone, got it? Robin – you're in charge." (Nightwing's exact words, mind you.)

It was easy to find the mission: they just followed the dead bodies. Literally. There was a trail.

It lead straight to a warehouse, where gunshots were audible, even through the walls.

Yep. Definitely their guy.

The four of them slipped through a window and watched as a man with a gun and a red helmet covering his face opened fire on the assembled drug dealers.

There was something familiar about him, but Robin couldn't quite place it…

The drug dealers were dead, but they also had their guy, so Robin lead his team back out through the window.

"We could totally have taken him," Wonder Girl complained.

"You heard Nightwing. Do not, under any circumstances, engage. We report back and let him decide what to do."

"That's right, kiddos, run on home. Wouldn't want brother dear to worry, would we, little bird?" a new voice said. A voice infinitely familiar to Tim, and at the same time completely impossible to place.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"If I wanted you to know that, why would I be wearing a mask?" Red Hood replied.

* * *

***nervously peeks out from around corner*  
**

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I was out of town for a couple of weeks and had no internet access, started work on a purely original story, and then I just had no inspiration for this one. Then I re-watched Batman: Under The Red Hood and Teen Titans and then read some comics and got ideas.**

**Next chapter is coming up tomorrow as penance, then I'll try to write more regularly on this story.**


	4. Under The Red Hood II

"It's the Red Hood," Tim reported, back at the cave.

"The Red Hood? You're sure?" Nightwing repeated.

"Uh-huh. Didn't you fight him once?"

"Yeah, that's what worries me. He's good. Really good. If he's trying to make a comeback…I'll check Bruce's notes, he knows more about him than I do. See if there's a quick way to lock him up. You should get some sleep, though, you have school in the morning."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Night!"

"Good night, Timmy."

* * *

"Alright, Hood, let's see what you've got."

_Name: Red Hood. Weapon of choice: firearms, knife. Blah, blah, blah. Assumed dead from explosion after fight with Batman. Obviously not dead. What the– Access Denied? Screw you, Bruce, I'm an acrobat._

_Oh shit._

Jason Todd.

The Red Hood?

No…impossible. Bruce would have told him.

Right?

His little brother was alive, returned from the dead (somehow), fought Bruce, and the man _didn't tell him!?_

Jason was alive. How – that didn't matter. Not as much as _making sure his little brother was okay_.

Dick shot to his feet, knocking over the chair, and ran out the door before realizing that he had no clue where Jason was.

Where would he feel safe? The Manor? Batcave? Mount Justice? Of course – Crime Alley. He grew up there, he'd feel safest there.

_Hold on, little wing. I'm on my way._

* * *

"Hey Blur. How's it going?" Jason asked.

_"Oh, pretty good. You?"_ the blonde's voice crackled through the cell phone.

"Pretty good would be an understatement. Drug dealers are dead, I'm relaxing…the only thing that would make this perfect is if I had a certain pretty blonde girl with me."

_"Shame Val's in India with me, then."_

"Speaking of, how're you doing with that?"

_"Nearly done, actually. We've gotten some unexpected help."_

"Unexpected help? Replacing me already?"

_"Aw, we could never replace you, Jaybird. Anyway, we'll be back by tomorrow."_

"Miss me that much?"

_"Of course. You?"_

"Yeah. It's not the same without you."

_"Careful, Jay. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting sentimental."_

"Oh, very funny."

"Jason?" a man called.

_"Is that Dick's voice?"_

"Sounds like it."

"Jason? I know you're here, it's okay – I'm not going to hurt you."

"Blur, I'm going to have to call you back."

_"Or you could wait a day, and we could skip the phone bill. But I get it. See ya."_

"Dick?"

"Jason! You–you're actually–"

"Alive? Yeah, I noticed."

"Where- How- Why- You- Bruce- I-"

"What are you doing here, Dick?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"And why didn't you "see if I was okay" when the Joker killed me? Or when I came back from the dead? Or when I almost blew up a second time? Or, gee, I dunno, sometime in the past _two years_?"

"Jay, please, listen to me. I didn't know – Bruce didn't tell me. I didn't know you were alive until tonight. I'm sorry. I should have…I should have known. That you were alive. That you had come back."

"Dick…"

Dick was crying. Then he suddenly grabbed Jason and hugged him tightly. "You're alive."

_And so is the Joker._ "You replaced me."

"Tim? Tim didn't replace you, Jay."

"He's Robin. You let another kid get swept up in this stupid crusade."

"Jason, Bruce was out of control. He went crazy with grief over you – Batman needed a Robin. Tim- Tim figured it out. That I was Nightwing, that you were Robin, that Bruce was Batman. He realized that Bruce was out of control, that he needed a Robin. Please, Jason. Come back. Come home."

Jason was crying now, too. "I- I can't go back, Dick. I can't."

"If you ever want to, though…there will always be a place for you, little wing."

"Thanks, big wing."

"Isn't that what brothers are for?"

* * *

**And there we are.  
**

**But we're not done with Jason yet! Mwahaha.  
**


End file.
